zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hurricane Test Battle!
Synopsis Suzy is happy that Kiyo is back and wants to welcome him back. She guesses that this is the day Kiyo is back and she's correct. Kiyo's happy to be having a calm meal with the family again. Ponygon gets told off by Zatch to eat his carrots. Kafk Sunbeam then arrives to bond with him for the day while Kiyo goes to school. Kiyo argues with Zatch about going to school as Suzy finds him. Suzy imagines a happy reunion with Kiyo only for Kiyo to run off. Zatch loses Volcan to a runaway truck leaving Kiyo alone. Suzy tries to say hello to Kiyo only for his friends to beat her to the punch. Zatch finally gets Volcan due to a stray cat. The truck then loses it's cargo of frozen yellowtail which Zatch is more than happy to catch. Everyone's happy to see Kiyo including the teacher, Mr. Touyama. For Kiyo's return, he makes everyone take a pop quiz. Kiyo gets every question except the last one. Zatch then flies in on the yellowtail. This irritated Mr. Touyama and tells Kiyo to take Zatch to the nurse's office. There's also another delay involving Nakata's Wife bringing lunch. Mr. Touyama torments Kiyo about finishing the test. In the end, Kiyo is unable to finish the last question. He takes a breath hoping that it would be at least a 90%. The next day, Mr. Touyama gives everyone their tests back while Zatch and Ponygon are playing in the back. Kiyo is shocked that the last question was 30% of the grade. He tries to get rid of it via Ponygon but it doesn't work. Everyone is shocked by this development. Suzy got the question right which surprised both her and Kiyo. He argues with the teacher about how the last question was worded and in retaliation Mr. Touyama plans a quiz for the following day covering stuff that Kiyo missed. Zatch and Ponygon are angry at this and Ponygon bites Touyama's butt as payback. Kiyo's friends offer their assistance via their notebooks but they're a mess. Kiyo asked Kaneko for help only for him to refuse. With Touyama in the background, Kiyo promises to get the information even if he has to beg for everyone's notes. Suzy is happy that Kiyo is getting along with everyone even in this weird circumstance. Mary Lou Yamada also comments on how Kiyo is asking everyone for help for once. Kiyo is happy for all the notes while the students chant for UFOs in celebration. The following day Zatch and Ponygon play tag with Mr. Nakata. Kaneko's upset that everyone will like get 100% for all the notes everyone passed around. As the test begins, everyone is outraged at the questions used as they include 'describe the first time I fell in love.' Mr. Touyama laughs at Kiyo's misery only for the Principal to arrive looking for Zatch's guardian. He yells at Touyama for the way the test was presented. Later Touyama gets suspended and Kiyo's friends head home with him. Suzy finally tells Kiyo welcome back when everyone else has gone home. New Content Shown Characters * Mr. Touyama * Principal (Mochinoki Middle School) Gallery Trivia